A Taste of Innocence
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Theodore and Eleanor have been a couple for some time now, and have done almost everything they can together. One night, when Theodore begins to have strange feelings towards the chipette, how deep can their relationship become? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's night. Fireflies flew about, being led by the night's gentle breeze. The stars were all out and shining brightly, each of them equivalent to a small diamond. Everything was quiet, as could be expected around midnight. Down below, though, a young couple roamed the silent streets, their hands entwined with the other as they spoke.

On the right, was Theodore Seville, age sixteen. He wore a simple short sleeved green t-shirt along with a pair of blue jean shorts that stopped below his knees. On his side, was his girlfriend, Eleanor Miller, same age as he was. She wore a mint green colored button-up shirt with a darker green skirt, the very edge of the garment being a pure white. She wore long, white and green striped socks that reached well pass her knees. Unlike her counterpart, Eleanor wore shiny black shoes, much like the ones she had when she was younger.

"Wasn't this just amazing?" Theodore asked as they turned the corner, their homes coming into view. "Spent some time at the movies, visited our favorite restaurant, plus a nice, quiet stroll through the park." he stretched, holding his hands behind his head.

Eleanor smiled at him and nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around Theodore's belly. "Wanna walk me home the rest of the way? Or do you want me to come with you?" She said playfully, taking his hand into hers.

"It'd be better for you to go home, Ellie. I don't think Ms. Miller would be too excited with you coming in late." Theodore answered. "Besides, your house is much closer."

They spent the rest of their walk in silence, simply enjoying each other's compamy. Soon, they were on the porch of the Miller residence, hand in hand as they wished each other a good night.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow, Eleanor." Theodore said with a smile. He gave Eleanor a kiss on the cheek, which she returned happily. A soft blush came to his cheek as he pulled her closer, this time their lips pressing together as they embraced each other.

Theodore's hands went up to Eleanor's head, holding her in place as their kiss deepened a little. Eleanor sudenly moved out of his hold, panting softly with flushed cheeks.

"Wow... You never kissed like that before..." she panted.

"I guess something just, I dunno, came over me." Theodore admitted sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

She looked down at her feet for a bit, shifting her weight to the other foot as the silence settled in again. Theodore finally spoke up, saying his farewell before walking away, watching Eleanor disappear into her home.

* * *

"I just don't understand. One moment I'm calm and the next, all I can think about is kissing Eleanor." Theodore was laying down on his bed, his head nestled into a pillow as he looks up at the ceiling. "I don't know what's wrong with me..." he sighed.

Across from him, his older brothers looked to each other before turning back to him.

"Well Theo, you're not sick or anything like that. It sounds like you just have a few... pent up desires for Eleanor that are trying to surface." Simon answered.

Theodore looked at him with a confused expression, his head tilted slightly. Alvin shook his head and stood from his spot on Theo's bed, patting his youngest brother on the back.

"He means that it's about time you got some hot action, Teddy." He said with a sly wink, nudging Theodore playfully as he grinned. "About time too. Any longer and I was gonna think you'd be a virgin for the rest of your life." He joked.

"Wait, so... my body wants me to get in bed with her?" Theodore asked, looking up at Alvin.

"That and more, my chubby brother. That and more. Me and Simon are gonna take Brittany and Jeanette out tomorrow night. That'll be more than enough time fornyou to do your thing." Alvin laughed to himself, unable to stop smiling.

Simon raised his hand, rolling his eyes. "And just what makes you think the girls would want to leave on such short notice?" He questioned. "Brittany isn't always so excited to be taken somewhere without taking hours to prepare, and I can't just keep bringing Jeanette to a library or Starbucks, you know." He said.

"C'mon Si. . Use that brain of yours, Smart Guy. Take her somewhere new. Don't do it for me or you. Do it for poor, desperate little Theodore." Alvin said, holding Simon's head and turning it towards their smaller brother.

He rolled his eyes again. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. But only because it'll only get worse for him if he waits." Simon sighed.

"Perfect!" Alvin said, nearly knocking Simon over as he grabbed Theodore. "You come with me. The Love Doctor is gonna tell you everything he knows about pleasing the ladies." He spoke, leading Theodore out of the room.

"And I'll make sure you don't end up acting too much like Alvin." he mutters to himself, following them both closely.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night came around, and just as planned, the Miller house was completely empty, save for Eleanor, who was up in her room.

The chipette was wearing just a black lace bra accompanied with panties of the same material, all covered in a silk green robe, bought for her by Brittany the day before.

'I wonder what the big fuss was about...' she thought. All throughout the day, Brittany and Jeanette had been telling her things like "Have fun" or "Loosen up" along with several other things. She shrugs to herself and closes her eyes as she prepared to sleep.

_'Knock knock knock'_

Eleanor groaned a little to herself as she rolled off of the bed, heading downstairs. "Who is it?" She calls, pressing her ear to the door.

"It's Theodore."

She quickly ties her robe closed and unlocks the door, opening it for her counterpart. Theodore was wearing his dark green sweatpants and a plain white shirt, his hands held behind his back. He greets her with a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here, since it's so late." He speaks, patting her back.

"You know I'm always glad to see you, no matter what." She returns the kiss, making Theodore blush softly.

"Well there's something really important that I wanted to tell you." He whispers, gesturing for her to sit on the couch as he did. "Eleanor, I know it's all so sudden, but lately I've been having... some strong feelings for you. Like, stronger than usual." Theodore confessed, looking down at his feet.

Eleanor leaned into him, seeming to sense his discomfort as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You can tell me what's on your mind." She says, holding his hand.

Theodore cleared his throat and looked at her, his blush getting a little darker. "It's like when we kissed yesterday. All I could think of was kissing you and holding you close." He went on, now holding his head up. "I think... I wanna take our relationship to the next level." he admits, looking into her eyes. Eleanor's eyes widened and she stopped herself from gasping, covering her mouth with her other hand.

_'The next level? Why would he want to go there? I never thought he'd even consider this... Maybe that's why he's been acting weird.' _she thought.

Theodore let out a sigh and stood up. "It's alright if you don't feel the same. I guessed you wouldn't want to." he says, turning to face the door.

"Theo, wait." Eleanor grabs his hand again, looking up at him. "I didn't expect you to think of me... _that_ way, but I'll admit that I've had those kinds of thoughts about you as well." Her cheeks blush slightly as she lays her head on his chest. "I just thought you wouldn't like me if I told you about it." Eleanor plants a kiss to his chest. "I'd love for you to take me there."

He hesitates, watching Eleanor as he puts his hand on her back. "Well... If you'd like... we can, you know." His smile returns to his face as he gestures to the couch.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Wait here." Eleanor said, kissing Theodore on his cheek as she walks upstairs.

_'Now I just have to remember what Jean and Britt told me to do.' _she thinks, slipping into her room.

* * *

Minutes passed before Eleanor called out to her lover. Theodore climbed the stairs, humming quietly to himself as he neared Eleanor's room. He pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside. His blush returned almost immediately as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

Eleanor was laying on her bed, her robe tossed aside on the floor. She looked at Theodore with nervous eyes as he stared hungrily at her somewhat covered body. He nearly tripped over himself as he got to the foot of Eleanor's bed.

The chipette had her hands tied behind her back by a loose rope and had her legs spread out enough to barely catch a glance of her crotch. Even in the room's dim light, a slight glistening could be seen on the front of Eleanor's panties.

"Like what you see, Theo?" She asked, giggling softly as she pretended to struggle. "Brittany said being like this would excite you."

Theodore's gaze went down to Eleanor's covered chest and he licked his lips slowly, staring at her breasts as he resisted his urge to undress her completely and indulge in the sight of her naked form. "I like it a whole lot." He answers, his hands touching her stomach.

Eleanor tensed up a little from the sudden contact, and she let out a shuddering sigh as Theodore moved his hands behind her back, stopping only to undo the clasp on her bra.

When her ample breasts came into view, Theodore nearly lost all control of himself. Her tits were somewhat larger than average size with bright pink nipples, already standing erect. He sat there speechless, his stare unwavering.

_'Whoa... She's... She's so hot...' _He thought as hesitantly took hold of her boobs, his hands a little shaky from excitement. Acting completely on impulse, he began to gently knead and massage her breasts.

Eleanor let out a soft moan and struggled to stay still. She began to rub her thighs together, getting more surges of pleasure.

"That feels nice, Theo..." she moaned, closing her eyes as he groped her tits.

"Alvin said these were sensitive, so I just wanted to see for myself~" Theodore squeezed her breasts again, enjoying the soft, squishy feeling.

"Can you go lower now?" Eleanor asked, looking down at him as he nodded, moving from her chest.

Theodore began to make a slow trail of light kisses down Eleanor's body, scooting downwards until he stopped between her thighs with his nose barely brushing against her panties. Immediately, his eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in an alluring sweet scent. It made him feel warm on the inside, and induced a strange stirring between his own legs.

Slowly, he pulled her panties down until they were around her knees. "Y-You smell nice." He stammered, savoring the intoxicatingly delightful smell as he rubs his nose on Eleanor's untouched pussy.

Again, Eleanor couldn't help but to moan out Theodore's name. The pleasure was strange and new, making her bite her bottom lip in order to quiet herself.

Theodore stuck his tongue out and gave her lower lips a sampling lick, gathering some of the clear juices that trickled out before swallowing. "Mmm... And it tastes amazing!" He said as he looked up at Eleanor.

"I-I'm glad you like it!" Eleanor gasped, arching her back as she was licked again and again, each one making her squirm in place, her moans growing louder as Theodore began to push his tongue inside.

He wiggled his tongue around, touching the tip against her warm, moist walls, removing his pants and his boxers as he pleasured his girlfriend. His penis was still soft, despite his growing arousal. Theodore swallowed again, pulling away to catch his breath.

While he recovered, Eleanor slipped her hands free from the rope, putting her face close to Theodore's crotch. She blushes, giving the head of his dick a kiss and a lick.

Theodore, taken by surprise, gasps from the sudden wave of pleasure that went through his body, causing his cock to pulse as it began to harden against Eleanor's tongue.

"Oooh Ellie... Lick it harder~" Theodore leaned back, propping himself up on one hand while the other went to the back of Eleanor's head.

_'I will~' _Eleanor thought as she changed their position to something Jeanette had told her about. She laid down on top of Theodore, her face by his crotch as she spreads her legs, presenting both of her holes to him as she went down onto his cock, this time taking most of it into her mouth.

Theo rubbed his muzzle on Eleanor's pussy as his tongue pushed in as far as it could go, stopping as it poked against Eleanor's hymen.

_'So that's what I have to go through, just like Simon said.' _ Theodore pulled his tongue away from the fleshy barrier and finally moaned out loud. Eleanor was bobbing her head along his now hardened munkhood, coating most of the length in her spit.

He let her go on, listening as she moans around his cock. _'Now I just have to loosen her.' _ Theodore spit on two of his fingers and scooted upwards a little. He rubbed his wet fingers against Eleanor's butthole, pushing them in with ease. Eleanor's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, but she ignored it as much as she could, focusing on the pleasurable stretching sensation within her.

"I wanna go in you now, Eleanor." Theodore said with a silent gulp, watching as she nodded and crawled forward, lowering her front half to the bed. "Be gentle, okay?" Eleanor looked behind herself as Theodore mounted her, her cheeks going bright pink as she felt his tip on her tailhole.

_'Start slow, then go harder.' _ Theodore told himself as he laid on top of Eleanor, his hands reaching around to caress her tits again. "Here I go, Ellie."

Eleanor quickly bit into her pillow to silence what would have been a loud moan, mixed with slight pain and extreme pleasure. Theodore slammed his whole shaft inside her asshole with one quick move, groaning loudly at the tightness around his member.

He waited a while, adjusting to Eleanor's tightness before he began to hump her slowly, already panting softly. Theodore pinched her nipples, twisting them gently while he picked up his pace, his body now rocking back and forth, completely in sync with Eleanor's.

Beneath him, Eleanor digs her claws into the bed sheet to keep herself still, moaning louder each time her hips hit against Theodore's. She lets go of the pillow, her instincts taking over as she wiggled her hips, stirring Theodore's cock within her hole. They moaned out together, changing their position so that Eleanor was in Theodore's lap, facing away from him as his thrusts got wilder.

"H-Harder Teddy... Please go harder..." Eleanor tried to look at him, but ended up closing her eyes as she was pulled into a passionate kiss, moaning into the kiss. Theodore did as he was asked and wrapped his arms around Eleanor's hips, pounding her harder as he whined out in bliss, biting his lip. He could already feel his climax try to build, and he grunted, determined to make Eleanor cum before he did.

"Ellie, I love this... Your butt is so tight, and it's sooo warm... I-I wanna do this every night with you!" He rests his head between Eleanor's shoulders, pumping two fingers in and out of Eleanor's cunt while she nods in response, the feeling being clearly mutual between them.

Eleanor's eyes suddenly widen and she screams out in pure bliss as she cums, her juices gushing out of her nether lips and onto the sheets beneath. Theodore's palm had rub against her small clit, sending her far over the edge.

_'Is this what it feels like? Cumming? No wonder Jeanette and Brittany do this so often... I feel so warm, and Theodore feels so hot...'_ Eleanor thinks, her hole squeezing down on Theodore's member like a vice.

"Something's... trying to... come out!" Theodore pants and grunts, finally crying out in ecstasy as he unloads his balls for the first time, fillng and almost overflowing out of Eleanor's hole.

"Aaaaahh... You're the best thing... the best thing to ever come in my life..." he whispered in her ear, kissing it softly.

Smiling, Eleanor pulled herself out of Theodore's lap, laying down on her back as she spreads her pussy open. "We're not done yet, Teddy." she says with a wink, beaconing him with a seductive grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-In there?" Theodore asks, admiring the sight of Eleanor's hole as his mouth watered slightly.

Eleanor nodded slowly, her blush returning to her cheeks as she scooted her body a little closer to Theodore's. "Yes Theodore. I want to feel you in all of my holes." she answered.

Theodore gulped. _'Simon said not to go in that hole unless I have a condom... But Alvin said it would be alright as long as I pulled out...' _He shook his head a little and refocused himself, tucking his head between Eleanor's luscious thighs again. His tongue immediately went inside her cunt as far as it could, lightly teasing the barrier within as he licked along her soaked walls, enjoying the sweet juices that landed on his tongue.

Her reaction was immediate, a loud moan escaping Eleanor's lips, only to be calmed as Theodore kissed up her body. His soft, tender lips stopped in Eleanor's cleavage, kissing her breasts as he leaned into her, making her lie flat on her back as he loomed over her. They stayed there, simply staring into each other's eyes before crashing their lips together, eyes closed and tongues touching and rubbing against the other as they fought for dominance. Theodore eventually won, his tongue lying on top of Eleanor's as he spread her legs.

"Get on your side, Ellie." he whispered in her ear, his sweet, warm breath making Eleanor shudder as she nodded her head, rolling over to her side. "Now raise your leg up." Theodore commanded as he went between her legs, holding her raised leg up against himself, resting her knee on his shoulder. "Alvin said that this position would be best." he said, barely sliding the tip of his cock against Eleanor's soaked cunt. Eleanor's body tensed up as she let out a weak moan, holding her pillow close. "Go slow, okay?" she begged, her breathing becoming uneven and shaky in anticipation. "Bite the pillow, this might hurt." he told her, rubbing along her thigh lovingly as he kissed her leg.

Eleanor bit the pillow, bracing herself. In one quick motion, Theodore was buried deep within Eleanor's tight folds, breaking through her barrier effortlessly. She screamed into the pillow, biting it even harder as a tear streaked down her cheek.

_'God that hurts so much!' _she thought, whimpering softly as she felt her leg touch the sheets. Theodore laid down on her, kissing on her neck while his paws groped her breasts, trying his best to comfort her as they adjusted to each other. His eyes locked onto hers as his hand cupped her cheek. "You okay? It didn't hurt too much, did it?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine, Theo... I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much." was her answer, releasing the pillow from her tight grip. "We can stop now if you want." he suggested.

Eleanor's hands went around Theodore's back, holding him in place as she spread her legs a little more. "No, I want you too much to stop~" she spoke, running her hand down his back. Theodore nodded and began thrusting into Eleanor, starting with a steady pace as he tugs her nipples. "Then I'll do whatever you want me to~" he moaned, picking up his pace slightly.

**_*Eleanor's POV~*_**

I closed my eyes, bucking my hips in sync with Theodore's. I could feel myself clamping down on him every time he pushed in, his warm, slimy precum mixing around with my own before oozing out of me. His lips met mine again, and I returned his kiss happily, easing my tongue into his mouth as our bodies rocked back and forth. He let out a shuddering breath through his nose, his cock throbbing within me. Theodore broke the kiss, only to go back to my chest to lick and suck my nipple. He rolled us over, letting me ride on his shaft as I gripped the sheets desperately, struggling to get a good hold as my cunt squeezed down on hi again, milking his shaft for even more of his pre.

This had to be heaven. Absolute pleasure was surging through me, and I couldn't help but to moan out Theodore's name. My hips slapped against his, each time making a wet, smacking sound. He closed his eyes and turned his head, pounding me harder. I gasped as his paws rested on my rear, squeezing my butt cheeks together as he pulled my hips down on his. Next thing I know, I'm screaming out his name in pure bliss. He hit something, I don't know what it was, but it made me wiggle my hips, desperately trying to get him to hit that spot again. This pleasure was too much, I can feel it building up deep within me, threatening to spill out. I slowed down my bounces, breathing heavily as my climax faded away.

"Do you wanna... aaahh... Wanna do it differently?" he asked me. I just turned away from him, keeping his shaft inside me. I held on to his thighs for support and kept bouncing in his lap, grinding against him every now and then. I moaned even louder, rubbing my clit as I rode on his cock. He kept hitting me there, and I swear I wanted to scream and cry for more. I felt like I was melting from all the pleasure! It was a ll too much. I couldn't control myself anymore. My walls tightened around him once more and I could feel tears of pleasure run down my face as my eyes closed, crying out his name a I was pushed into the best orgasm I've ever felt.

Theodore gasped as if he was surprised, probably from the sudden tightness. He pulled me backwards, taking control again as he started pounding my hole. I bit my lip and let him have his way, listening to his loud moans and groans. His breath was against my neck, and I wriggled in his grasp, knowing he wasn't going to let go any time soon. I relaxed in his embrace, loosening my hole a little. He hilted inside me, grinding his tip against my sensitive spot. I ended up cumming again, more and more of the sweet stuff just spurting oout of my cunt as he humped against me.

My tongue dangled out of my mouth and I arched my back, falling forward. My face was in the blankets, and I panted happily as another afterglow settled in. How could I have not done this before? This is the best feeling I've ever felt In my whole life! He got up on his knees and he rolled me onto my back, pilling me up into his lap as he continued fucking me wildly. I watched him, letting him enjoy himself as his dick pulsed within me, begging silently to release everything he had into me.

_'I don't care if I get pregnant or not... fill me, Theodore~!'_

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Theodore bit down on his lip, grunting as he held on to Eleanor. His moans grew louder and louder, echoing slightly throughout the room. "Ellie... I-I'm gonna..." he started.

"Just do it, Theo... I want you to..." Eleanor panted, leaning her head back as she readied herself. Theodore's eyes shut tight as he let out a final grunt, pushing in as far as he could as he cried out Eleanor's name in total bliss. His cum shot out of his cock forcefully, splattering hard against the insides of Eleanor's cunt as he unloaded himself, nearly filling his lover to the brim and more as his member throbbed wildly within her.

Both of them were left panting in exhaustion, holding each other close for what seemed like forever, their afterglows filling them with a pleasant warmth. "Ellie... I love you, so much..." Theodore muttered, finally pulling himself out of Eleanor's pussy. The chipette gasped and whined softly at the feeing of emptiness, but returned his affection by kissing his cheek, sitting down in his lap. "I love you to, Theodore." she whispered in his ear.

"I feel so good, but so tired, too..." Theodore panted, rubbing Eleanor's back as he rested beside her, not caring that he had laid in a puddle of their mixed juices. "Same here... I can't even feel my legs." Eleanor giggled and kissed Theodore's nose, lying down. Theodore gave her one more hug before whispering something in Eleanor's ear, falling asleep soon after.

Eleanor's cheeks darkened as she though over what he had said, relaxing in his warm, loving embrace as she too slipped into a peaceful slumber.

_'I can't wait to do this again either, Teddy.' _she thought, a satisfied smile spreading on her face as she slept.

* * *

_**~The End~**_


End file.
